Ben drowned
Post #1 (7 wrzesień, 2010) Okey, potrzebuję waszej pomocy. To nie jest copypasta, trochę dużo jest do przeczytania, ale czuję, że od tego zależy moje bezpieczeństwo. Chodzi mi o grę wideo, dokładniej o Majora’s Mask. To wydarzenie to najstraszniejsza rzecz, jaka przydarzyła mi się w całym życiu! Niedawno przeprowadziłem się do akademika jako student drugiego roku, tam przyjaciel dał mi Nintendo GameCube i Nintendo 64. Krótko mówiąc, byłem bardzo podjarany. Mogłem w końcu zagrać w gry z dzieciństwa, z którymi nie miałem styczności przez ostatnią dekadę. Do Nintendo 64 dołączony był żółty kontroler i dość tandetna piracka kopia Super Smash Brothers, i choć jak się nie ma co się lubi, to się lubi co się ma, to muszę przyznać, że szybko mi się to znudziło po przejściu dziewiątego poziomu. Niestety, GameCube nie działał. W weekend, przez około dwadzieścia minut jeździłem po dzielnicach nieopodal akademika, aż w końcu trafiłem na wyprzedaż garażową, gdzie miałem nadzieję ubić jakiś interes. Skończyłem na zdobyciu kopii Pokemon Stadium, Goldeneye (fuck yeah), F-Zero oraz dwóch kontrolerów za 2 dolary. Zadowolony, zacząłem wracać z powrotem, kiedy to ostatnia wyprzedaż przykuła moją uwagę. Nawet teraz nie mam pojęcia czemu, nie było żadnego samochodu, tylko jeden stół z przypadkowymi gratami, ale coś mnie tu przywiodło. Zazwyczaj ufam swojemu instynktowi, więc wysiadłem z samochodu, po czym zostałem przywitany przez staruszka. Wyglądał, delikatnie mówiąc, odpychająco. To było dziwne. Jeśli byś mnie zapytał, dlaczego sprawiał takie wrażenie, nie potrafiłbym sprecyzować czemu – było w nim coś, przez co czułem się niekomfortowo, nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić. Jedyne, co mogę powiedzieć, to to, że gdyby nie środek dnia i nie byłoby tylu osób, nawet nie pomyślałbym o tym, by do niego podejść. Podarował mi krzywy uśmieszek na przywitanie i spytał, czego szukam. Od razu zauważyłem, że musi niedowidzieć na jedno oko; jego prawe było tak "zaszklone". Zmusiłem się do patrzenia w tylko jego lewe oko, by go jakoś nie obrazić. Spytałem go, czy może nie ma żadnych starych gier wideo. Już zacząłem się zastanawiać, jak mógłbym wybrnąć z sytuacji, w której spytałby się mnie czym jest gra wideo, ale, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, powiedział, że ma parę w starym pudełku. Zapewnił, że wróci za chwileczkę i udał się wgłąb garażu. Po tym, jak poszedł, sprawdziłem co tam w ogóle miał na sprzedaż. Wzdłuż zaśmieconego stołu były dość… specyficzne obrazy. Prace te wyglądały, jakby chory psychicznie człowiek babrał się w atramencie. Zaciekawiony, przejrzałem je – to było oczywiste, czemu nikt nic nie tutaj nie przeglądał, dzieła te nie wyglądały zbyt estetycznie. Dotarłem do ostatniego, który z jakiegoś powodu wyglądał trochę jak Maska Majory – ten sam kształt podobny do serca z wystającymi małymi kolcami. Początkowo miałem cichą nadzieję, że znajdę wspomnianą grę na wyprzedaży, ale mógł to być tylko przypadkowy układ atramentu, ale po tym, co wydarzyło się później, sam już nie jestem pewien. Powinienem był wtedy zapytać starca o to. Po dłuższym wpatrywaniu się w obraz podniosłem wzrok i nagle starzec znów widniał przede mną na wyciągnięcie ręki i uśmiechał się do mnie. Przyznam, że odruchowo odskoczyłem i zacząłem się nerwowo śmiać, kiedy dał mi cartridge do Nintendo 64. Gra miała standardowy, szary kolor oprócz tego, że ktoś na tyle czarnym markerem napisał “Majora”. Miałem dosłownie motyle w brzuchu po tym, jak zdałem sobie sprawę cóż to był za zbieg okoliczności. Spytałem go ile chciał za tę grę... Starzec uśmiechnął się do mnie. Powiedział, że odda mi ją za darmo i że należała kiedyś do dzieciaka w mniej więcej tym samym wieku co ja, który już tu nie mieszka. Było coś dziwnego w tym, jak to powiedział, ale wtedy nie zwróciłem na to większej uwagi - byłem zbyt pochłonięty myślą nie tylko o tym, że znalazłem tę grę, ale także o tym, że dostanę ją za darmo. Pamiętałem o nutce sceptycyzmu, bo kartridż wyglądał na podniszczony i nie miałem żadnej gwarancji, że będzie działać, ale wtedy mój optymizm wtrącił myśl, że to może jest jakaś wersja testowa, albo piracka, a to mi wystarczyło by być dobrej myśli. Podziękowałem starcowi, który uśmiechnął się I powiedział “Żegnaj więc” - przynajmniej tak to zrozumiałem. Całą drogę do domu miałem dziwne wrażenie, że starzec powiedział jednak coś innego. Moje wątpliwości potwierdziły się, gdy włączyłem grę (ku mojemu zdziwieniu, działała bardzo płynnie), zauważyłem, iż jest już zapisany stan gry nazwany “BEN”. “Żegnaj, Ben”, mówił starzec, “Żegnaj, Ben”. Współczułem mu, gdyż było to dla mnie oczywistym teraz, że był starzejącym się dziadkiem, a ja, z jakiegoś powodu – przypomniałem mu o jego wnuczku, Benie. Z ciekawości wczytałem ten zapis. Na oko mógłbym powiedzieć, że był całkiem daleko w grze – zdobył prawie wszystkie maski i pokonał 3/4 bossów. Zauważyłem, że użył statuy sowy, by zapisać grę. Doszedł do trzeciego dnia stojąc przed Kamienną Świątynną Wieżą z jedną godziną przed rozbiciem się księżyca. Pamiętam, że kiedyś wstydem było dojść prawie do końca gry, ale nigdy jej nie skończyć. Zrobiłem nową grę nazwaną tradycyjnie “Link” i zacząłem grać, będąc gotowym na nowo przeżyć dzieciństwo. Jak na tak wiekowy cartridge byłem pod wrażeniem, jak gra płynnie chodziła - dosłownie jak nówka, prócz pewnych niedociągnięć (na przykład tekstury, które znajdowały się tam, gdzie nie powinny lub losowe migawki w cutscenkach, ale dało się przeżyć). Jednak była inna rzecz, która mnie denerwowała. Czasami NPC nazywali mnie “Link”, czasami “BEN”. Zrozumiałem, że to był bug – usterka w kodzie gry powodująca pomieszanie stanów gry czy coś w tym stylu. Po jakimś czasie już nie mogłem tak grać, to było jakoś po przejściu Świątyni Woodfall gdzie niestety udałem się do zapisów I usunąłem stan zapisu gry “BEN” (miałem na celu zatrzymanie pliku z wyłącznego szacunku dla pierwotnego nabywcy, ale ostatecznie nie potrzebowałem 2 stanów zapisu) mając nadzieję, że to rozwiąże problem. Rozwiązał, ale także nie rozwiązał - teraz NPC w ogóle mnie nie nazywali, tam, gdzie powinno być moje imię w dialogu było tylko puste pole (mój stan zapisu wciąż nazywał się “Link”). Sfrustrowany i z pracą domową do zrobienia, odłożyłem grę na następny dzień. Znów zacząłem grać w ostatnią noc, docierając do Soczewki Prawdy i torując swą drogę, by dotrzeć do Snowhead Temple. Teraz, niektórzy z was będący hardcorowymi graczami w Majora’s Mask na pewno wiedzą o glitchu “czwartego dnia”- ci, którzy go nie znają, mogą go sobie wygooglować (4th day glitch), ale ogólnie chodzi tu o to, że dokładnie o 00:00:00 końcowego dnia, idziesz porozmawiać z astronomem i patrzysz przez teleskop. Jeśli masz dobre wyczucie, odliczanie zniknie a ty zyskasz dodatkowy dzień, by dokończyć cokolwiek co robiłeś. Zdecydowałem, że wykorzystam ten błąd i spróbuję ukończyć Snowhead Temple - udało mi się za pierwszym razem i odliczanie u góry zniknęło. Jednak kiedy wcisnąłem B, by odejść od teleskopu, zamiast zastać astronoma, znalazłem się w pomieszczeniu z bossem pod koniec gry (zamknięta, pokręcona arena). Patrzyłem się na Skull Kida lewitującego nade mną. Nie było żadnych dźwięków, tylko On, i muzyka która normalnie leciała wtedy w tle (wciąż straszna). Moje dłonie zaczęły się pocić – to za cholerę nie było normalne. Skull Kid NIGDY się nie pojawia na tym etapie. Próbowałem poruszać się po otoczeniu, i nie ważne gdzie się udałem, Skull Kid wciąż zwrócony ku mnie, wpatrywał się i nic nie mówił. Myślałem, że już nic się nie stanie, bo kręciłem się tak wokoło przez minutę. Myślałem, że gra jest zbugowana czy coś – ale zacząłem przekonywać się do tego, że jednak jestem w błędzie. Sięgałem już w kierunku przycisku RESET, kiedy to pojawił się na ekranie tekst: “Nie jesteś pewien czemu, ale najwidoczniej miałeś rezerwację...” Momentalnie poznałem ten tekst – ta wiadomość wyświetla się kiedy dostajesz klucz od Anju w Stock Pot Inn, ale czemu pojawił się tutaj? Nie mogłem oprzeć się wrażeniu, że gra próbowała się ze mną porozumieć. Znów chodziłem dookoła, może był jakiś przycisk, który sprawiłby, że mógłbym wejść z czymkolwiek w interakcję, później zrozumiałem, jak głupi byłem – pomyśleć, że ktoś mógł zaprogramować grę w ten oto sposób to absurd. Oczywiście, piętnaście sekund później inna wiadomość pojawiła się na ekranie i znów, jak poprzednio, była to istniejąca w grze wiadomość “Udać się do legowiska bossa świątyni? Tak/Nie”. Spauzowałem grę na sekundkę, zastanawiając się co powinienem wybrać i jak gra by na to zareagowała. Postanowiłem, że nie wybiorę "Nie". Wziąłem kilka głębokich oddechów, wcisnąłem Tak, a ekran wypełniła biel, oraz napis “Narodziny Nowego Dnia” z podtekstem “||||||||”. Miejsce, w które zostałem przeniesiony, wypełniało mnie najsilniejszym przerażeniem i rosnącym strachem jakie kiedykolwiek doświadczyłem. Jedyny sposób, jakim mógłbym to opisać, to uczucie niewytłumaczalnej, głębokiej depresji. Normalnie nie jestem aż tak uczuciową osobą, ale sposób w jaki się czułem był tak dziwny, straszny, że nie wiedziałem nawet o jego istnieniu – mieszanka uczuć, miałem wrażenie jakbym nimi dosłownie ociekał. Pojawiłem się w dość dziwnej, mrocznej strefie Clock Town. Wyszedłem z Wieży Zegarowej (co zazwyczaj się robi pierwszego dnia) tylko, by odkryć że nikogo tam nie było. Normalnie z błędem czwartego dnia wciąż możesz znaleźć strażników i psa kręcącego się dookoła wieży – tym razem nie było nikogo. To, co zastałem zamiast nich, to przytłaczające uczucie, że na tym samym poziomie coś na mnie patrzyło. Miałem cztery serduszka życia i Łuk Bohatera, ale z tego punktu widzenia nie obchodziła mnie moja wirtualna postać, czułem, że ja, osobiście byłem w niebezpieczeństwie. Jedyną kojącą rzeczą była muzyka - to była Pieśń Leczenia, która pojawiła się ot tak, ale odtwarzana od tyłu. Muzyka stawała się głośniejsza, aż w końcu na tyle głośna, że miało się wrażenie, że nagle coś na ciebie wyskoczy, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Zapętlona muzyka jedynie odbiła się na mojej psychice. Do tej pory teraz słyszę śmiech Szczęśliwego Sprzedawcy Masek w tle. Na tyle cicho, że nie byłem pewien, czy mi się nie przesłyszało, ale też na tyle głośno, żeby skłonić mnie do poszukiwań. Szukałem go we wszystkich czterech strefach Clock Town, lecz nic nie znalazłem… Nikogo. Brakowało tekstur, chodząc po wschodniej części Clock Town chodziłem po powietrzu, cała plansza była… zniszczona. Całkowicie zniszczona. Gdy Pieśń Leczenia powtórzyła się po raz już pięćdziesiąty, wrył mi się w pamięć moment, kiedy stałem w Południowym Clock Town w samotności zdając sobie jednocześnie sprawę z tego, że nigdy wcześniej się nie czułem tak samotny w grze wideo. Kiedy przeszedłem przez miasto duchów, już nie wiem, czy to była kombinacja umiejscowionych tekstur, atmosfery i prześladującej melodii która kiedyś była miła i spokojna, a teraz zniszczona i straszna, ale już prawie uroniłem łzę, i nawet nie mam pojęcia czemu. Prawie się rozpłakałem. Coś mnie tu chwyciło, ta potężna esencja depresji, która przyprawiała mnie o paraliż. Próbowałem opuścić Clock Town, ale za każdym razem, kiedy wychodziłem, ekran się ściemniał a ja tylko pojawiałem się w innej części miasta. Próbowałem zagrać na mojej Okarynie, chciałem uciec, nie chciałem tu tkwić, ale za każdym razem, kiedy grałem Podniebną Pieśń, pojawiało się tylko “Twoje nuty odbijają się echem w oddali, ale nic się nie dzieje”. To raczej oczywiste, że gra nie chciała, bym stąd wyszedł, ale nie mam pojęcia, czemu mnie tu trzymała. Nie chciałem wchodzić do budynków, czułem, że byłbym zbyt podatny na to, co mnie przerażało, cokolwiek to było. Nie wiem czemu, ale wpadłem na pomysł, by utopić się w Piorącej Sadzawce i może bym się odrodził gdzieś indziej i opuścić to miejsce. Kiedy wpadłem do wody, oto co się stało thumb|Statua Elegii, pod postacią której pojawiał się BEN. Link złapał się za głowę, a na ekranie błysnął uśmiechający się Szczęśliwy Sprzedawca Masek - nie do Linka - do mnie, z krzykiem Skull Kid'a w tle, a gdy już ekran wrócił do normy, wpatrywałem się w Statuę Linka z grającą pieśnią "Elegia Pustki". Wrzasnąłem, gdy pojawiła się tuż przede mną z tym przerażającym wyrazem twarzy. Odwróciłem się I pobiegłem do południowej części Clock Town, i, na moje nieszczęście, ta pierdolona statua śledziła mnie. Mógłbym to porównać do Płaczących Aniołów z serialu Doctor Who. Od czasu do czasu pojawiała się tuż za mną. To tak, jakby goniła mnie, albo – nawet nie chcę tego kur** wymawiać – prześladowała mnie. Byłem na skraju histerii, i nawet nie pomyślałem o wyłączeniu konsoli. Nie mam pojęcia czemu, byłem w tym uwięziony – ten cały terror był wręcz realny. Próbowałem poruszyć statuą, ale za każdym razem się za mną pojawiała. Link zaczął odtwarzać dziwne animacje, których nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem. Wykręcał ręce naokoło lub łapał losowy skurcz, a na ekranie znów migał Szczęśliwy Sprzedawca Masek, uśmiechający się do mnie. Na moment znów stanąłem twarzą w twarz z tą pierdoloną statuą. Skończyłem na tym, że pobiegłem do Dojo Mistrzów Mieczy, na jego tyły, nie wiem z jakiego powodu, ale panicznie chciałem się upewnić, że może nie jestem tu sam. Ku memu rozczarowaniu nikogo nie znalazłem, ale kiedy się odwróciłem, statua pojawiła się i zablokowała przejście przez korytarz. Próbowałem atakować statuę moim mieczem, bez żadnego skutku. Zmieszany po prostu patrzyłem na statuę i czekałem na śmierć. Nagle ekran znów błysnął, pojawił się Szczęśliwy Sprzedawca Masek i Link zwrócił się do ekranu, stojąc niczym lustrzane odbicie statuy, patrząc na mnie razem z jego kopią. Dosłownie wpatrując się we mnie. Cokolwiek zostało z czwartej ściany (granica między grą, a rzeczywistością - przyp. tłum.), były to tylko nędzne skrawki, więc przerażony wybiegłem z dojo. Nagle gra przeteleportowała mnie do podziemnych tuneli z Pieśnią Leczenia puszczaną od tyłu, kiedy to statua znów zaczęła się pojawiać… tym razem coraz to agresywniej – po zaledwie kilku krokach ta pojawiała się za moimi plecami. Szybko wydostałem się z tunelu i pojawiłem się w południowej części Clock Town. Kiedy biegłem, zupełnie bezradny i to w wielkiej panice – nagle, jakby przy śmierci, rozległ się krzyk, a obraz spowiła czerń z napisem “Narodziny Nowego Dnia” oraz “|||||||||”. Znowu. Ekran wrócił do normy, stałem na szczycie Wieży Zegarowej z lewitującym nade mną Skull Kidem, w ciszy. Spojrzałem wzwyż, księżyc był już tylko kilka metrów nad moją głową, ale Skull Kid po prostu wpatrywał się we mnie z tą pierdoloną maską na twarzy. Leciała nowa pieśń - motyw muzyczny Kamiennej Świątynnej Wieży (The Stone Tower Temple theme) grana od tyłu. W akcie desperacji wyjąłem łuk i strzelałem w Skull Kida – i wprawdzie trafiałem go, widziałem jego animacje obrażeń. Wystrzeliłem już trzeci raz, kiedy pojawił się komunikat “Na nic dobrego ci się to nie zda. Hee, hee.”, wtedy Link zaczął unosić się plecami do podłogi, krzyknął, aż w końcu stanął w płomieniach, które go zabiły. Podskoczyłem na tyłku, gdy to się stało - nie widziałem NIKOGO, kto by użył takiego ataku, a sam Skull Kid nie posiada ŻADNYCH. Kiedy pojawił się ekran głoszący o śmierci, znowu zacząłem się palić w powietrzu, Skull Kid śmiał się, a ekran się ściemnił, tylko po to, bym pojawił się w tym samym miejscu. Postanowiłem zaszarżować na niego, ale działa się to samo, ciało Linka uniosło się nad ziemię przez nieznane moce i momentalnie stanęło w płomieniach, które go zabijały. Tym razem podczas sceny śmierci słyszałem Pieśń Leczenia puszczoną od tyłu. Za trzecim (i ostatnim) razem, zauważyłem, że tym razem nie było żadnej muzyki, cisza. Pamiętam, że oryginalnie przy walce z Skull Kidem powinieneś użyć Okaryny, by cofnąć się w czasie lub przywołać gigantów. Spróbowałem zagrać Pieśń Czasu, ale zanim zagrałem ostatnią nutę, płomienie znów buchnęły na ciele Linka i zginął. Przy końcu sceny śmierci konsola zaczęła wydawać takie dźwięki, jakby chciała przeprowadzić jakieś skomplikowane obliczenia dotyczące czegoś tam… Kiedy ekran wrócił do normy, pojawiła się ta sama scena, co w poprzednich trzech przypadkach, tym razem Link leżał, jakby martwy, nie widziałem tego wcześniej w grze, jego głowa był zwrócona ku kamerze razem z Skull Kidem unoszącym się nad nim. Nie mogłem się ruszać, wcisnąć żadnego przycisku, tylko wpatrywać się w martwe ciało Linka. Po około trzydziestu sekundach obraz zaniknął ukazując wiadomość “Spotkał Cię okropny los, czyż nie?” tuż przed wykopaniem do ekranu początkowego. Zauważyłem, że nie było już moich zapisów. Zamiast “Link” był “TWOJA KOLEJ”. “TWOJA KOLEJ” miał trzy serca, zero masek oraz zero przedmiotów. Wybrałem “TWOJA KOLEJ” i natychmiastowo wróciłem do szczytu Wieży Zegarowej ze obrazkiem martwego Linka z lewitującym nade mną Skull Kidem, którego zapętlony śmiech rozbrzmiewał wciąż i wciąż Zresetowałem konsolę, a kiedy gra się ponownie włączyła, był jeden dodatkowy zapis umiejscowiony pod tym o nazwie “TWOJA KOLEJ”. Nowy nazywał się “BEN”. Plik “BEN” był dokładnie tym samym, którego wcześniej usunąłem, na Kamiennej Świątynnej Wieży z księżycem, który miał się lada chwila rozbić. Wyłączyłem konsolę. Nie jestem przesądny, ale to jest ZBYT popierdolone nawet dla mnie. Dzisiaj w ogóle w to nie grałem, ba, nawet nie zmrużyłem oka ostatniej nocy. Wciąż w głowie słyszę tę Pieśń Leczenia od tyłu i wciąż przypominam sobie to uczucie przerażenia towarzyszące eksploracji Clock Town. Przyjechałem jeszcze raz do starca by zadać mu parę pytań razem z kumplem (nie ma mowy, bym tam poszedł sam). Przed domem była tabliczka Na Sprzedaż. Pukałem, nikogo nie zastałem. Teraz wróciłem i piszę o tym wszystkim, oraz o moich przypuszczeniach - z góry przepraszam, jeśli się pojawiły jakieś błędy gramatyczne. Jestem cholernie niewyspany. Ta gra mnie przeraża, teraz jeszcze bardziej, kiedy to wszystko spisałem, ale myślę, że jest w tym coś więcej. Jest coś, co woła mnie, skłania, bym to dalej ciągnął. Myślę, że “BEN” jest czymś istotnym w całym tym "równaniu", zaś nie wiem czym, i gdyby udałoby mi się dłużej przytrzymać starca, dotarłbym do jakichś wskazówek. Potrzebuję jednego lub dwóch dni, zanim znów włączę tę grę. Już wystarczająco odbiła się na mojej psychice, ale następnym razem nagram wszystko, co w niej zrobię. Pomysł o nagrywaniu przyszedł do mnie kiedy już kończyłem grać, więc możecie zobaczyć jedynie parę minut tego, czego doświadczyłem (włączając w to Skull Kida i statuę). Wrzuciłem to na YouTube: Dzień Czwarty.wmv (05:30) Day Four.wmv [[Plik:Day four.wmv|thumb|right|408px]] Zostanę w tym wątku trochę dłużej zanim pójdę spać, by odpowiedzieć na parę waszych pytań, pomysłów czy teorii, by naświetlić nieco tą sprawę, albo inne czynności, które mógłbym spróbować zrobić w grze. Myślę, że jutro wczytam plik “BEN” i zagram, by zobaczyć co się stanie, może tak własnie miało to wyglądać i miałem tak zrobić. Nie wierzę w paranormalne gówno, ale to jest nieźle pojebane. Może ten cały BEN jest po prostu dobrym hakerem/programistą. Nie chcę myśleć o innych możliwościach, jeśli nie jest tym hakerem. Koniec tego kopiuj/wklej. Mam nadzieję, że to jest tylko jakiś żart ze strony deweloperów, że inni ludzie też zostali “wrobieni” czy mieli “zhakowane” kopie gry. To mnie po prostu przeraża. Post #2 (8 wrzesień, 2010) Napiszę wszystko, co się stało I wkleję link do video, ale ostatniej nocy wszystko było dla mnie zbyt prawdziwe. Myślę, że skończę się w to bawić. Już byłem nieźle przerażony po napisaniu tego wątku. Ostatniej nocy, ta statua, Elegia Pustki, miałem o niej sen. Śniłem, że mnie goniła we śnie. Odwracałem się... ta okropna statua wpatrywała się we mnie tymi pustymi oczyma. W śnie pamiętam, że nazywałem ją Ben, a nigdy wcześniej nie miałem snu, który mógłbym tak szczegółowo zapamiętać. Tak myślę, że najważniejsze jest to, że trochę pospałem. Dzisiaj, kiedy już odwlekałem sprawę tej gry tak długo jak tylko mogłem, wróciłem jeszcze do starca by sprawdzić, czy może nie wrócił. Tak jak myślałem, samochodu wciąż nie było, nikt też nie odpowiadał na dzwonek do drzwi. Gdy już wracałem do samochodu mężczyzna koszący trawę przed domu obok spytał się mnie, czy przypadkiem kogoś nie szukam. Powiedziałem, że szukam starca, który tu mieszkał. Odpowiedział to, co już wiedziałem – wyprowadził się. Próbując podejść inaczej, spytałem, czy starzec miał jakąś rodzinę albo znajomych, z którymi mógłbym się skontaktować. Usłyszałem, że nigdy nie był żonaty, nie miał także zaadoptowanych dzieci czy wnucząt. Zacząłem się martwić, zadałem ostatnie pytanie, które powinienem zadać już wcześniej – kim był Ben? Jego twarz spochmurniała. Dowiedziałem się, że około osiem lat temu, dokładnie 23 kwietnia (mężczyzna wyjaśnił, iż jest to dzień jego urodzin, dlatego tak dokładnie zapamiętał), cztery domy dalej na tej dzielnicy był wypadek, a dokładniej uczestniczył w nim mały chłopiec o imieniu Ben. To było tuż po tym, kiedy jego rodzice wyjechali. Próbowałem się dowiedzieć od niego czegoś więcej, niestety bez skutku. Wróciłem i zacząłem grać ponownie. Załadowałem grę i natychmiastowo pojawił sie ekran początkowy z maską – dźwięk, który został odtworzony, nie był normalnym "whoosh" jakie zwykle miało miejsce, to było coś znacznie bardziej głośniejszego i irytującego. Wcisnąłem start oczekując najgorszego, ale, zupełnie jak dwie noce temu, były pliki "TWOJA KOLEJ" i "BEN"(prawdę mówiąc wcześniej zajrzałem do tego zapisu, zauważyłem tylko, że było wciąż to samo miejsce z sową do zapisu). Wybrałem pozycję BEN, przez chwilę wahając się, gdyż statystyki były nieco inne niż dwa dni temu. Wyglądało na to, że ukończył już Kamienną Świątynną Wieżę... Zebrałem resztki odwagi i wczytałem plik. Od razu zostałem wrzucony w wir chaosu. Oczywiście, byłem na zewnątrz Kamiennej Świątynnej Wieży, ale tego się spodziewałem. Strefa nie nazywała się Kamienną Świątynną Wieżą, a raczej "Ka m i e n n a". Pojawiło się pole tekstowe z pierdołami, których nie mogłem nawet rozszyfrować. Ciało Linka było zdeformowane. Jego plecy były brutalnie wykrzywione ku stronie, gdzie jego postura była permanentnie zniekształcona. Jego twarz wyrażała nudę, niemalże monotonię Linka była dziwna, nietypowa. Wyrażała coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem w grze, to było puste spojrzenie – tak, jakby był martwy. Kiedy Link stał, tak oto zniekształcony, jego ciało zaczęło poruszać się do przodu i do tyłu w iście spazmatycznych ruchach. Podziwiałem tak, czym stał się mój awatar, i zauważyłem, że mam przedmiot umieszczony pod przyciskiem C, którego wcześniej nie zauważyłem. Jakaś notatka, ale naciskanie owego przycisku nie odnosiło żadnego skutku. W tle leciała muzyka, której nie rozpoznawałem z gry – niemalże z natury demoniczny, był to głośno brzmiący pisk albo jakiś śmiech czy coś grającego w tle. Miałem dokładnie dwie minuty, by zbadać teren, zanim kolejna z tych pierdolonych statui Elegii Pustki pojawiła się i natychmiastowo po tym ujrzałem ekran "Narodziny Nowego Dnia ", tym razem bez podtekstu "||||||". Pojawiłem się w Clock Town, zamieniony w Zarośle Deku - ta właśnie scena normalnie by się odtworzyła po tym, jak pierwszy raz podróżowałeś w czasie. Tatl powinna powiedzieć "C-Co się stało? To tak jakbyśmy…" ale zamiast powiedzieć "...zaczęli wszystko od nowa", skończyła wypowiedź w zepsutym polu tekstowym, kiedy to rozległ się śmiech Szczęśliwego Sprzedawcy Masek. Odzyskałem kontrolę nad bohaterem, ale z spieprzonego kąta kamery - Szukałem drzwi do Wieży Zegarowej, patrząc na mojego awatara śmigającego w postaci Zarośla Deku. Zauważyłem, że nie miałem dokąd iść, gdyż nic nie widziałem, ale szczęśliwie przeszedłem przez drzwi. Tu zostałem przywitany przez Szczęśliwego Sprzedawcę Masek który zwyczajnie powiedział "Spotkał Cię okropny los, czyż nie?" przed tym, kiedy ekran wypełnił się całkowitą bielą. Stałem na polu Termina, ponownie w postaci człowieka. Być może już nie grałem w tę samą grę – zostałem gdzieś przeteleportowany, nie było zegara dnia u góry ekranu, czy czegokolwiek. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i rozejrzałem się dookoła pola i od razu stwierdziłem, że to nie było normalne. Nie było żadnych przeciwników. W tle leciała pokręcona wersja motywu muzycznego Sprzedawcy Masek. Postanowiłem pobiec wprost do Woodfall zanim zauważyłem zebranie trzech figur stojących z boku – w tym Eponę (konia, należącego do Linka - przyp. tłum.). Gdy do nich podszedłem, na moje nieszczęście rozpoznałem wśród nich Szczęśliwego Sprzedawcę Masek, Skull Kida oraz statuę Elegii Pustki, tak po prostu sobie stali. Pomyślałem, że może to jakiś błąd, ale powiedziałem do siebie, że powinienem wiedzieć lepiej. Podszedłem do nich ostrożnie i zauważyłem, że postać Skull Kida odtwarzała zwykłą, zapętloną animację, tak samo Epona, zaś statua Elegii of Pustki - robiła to, co zwykle – po prostu stała. Szczęśliwy Sprzedawca Masek przerażał mnie jednak bardziej niż pozostała dwójka. Również stał bezczynnie, obnosząc się z tym gównianym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, ale gdziekolwiek się poruszyłem, jego głowa powoli się odwracała w moją stronę, śledziła mnie. Nie było żadnego dialogu z nim związanego, ani też nie mogłem z nim walczyć, lecz wciąż jego głowa podążała za mną. Przypomniało mi się moje pierwsze spotkanie z Skull Kidem na szczycie Wieży Zegarowej. Wyjąłem moją Okarynę (czemu towarzyszył charakterystyczny dźwięk - "ding", kiedy masz zamiar zagrać na swojej Okarynie) i spróbowałem zagrać pieśń, której wcześniej nie grałem – pieśń Sprzedawcy Masek, oraz ta, która leciała zapętlona w ciągu czwartego dnia - Pieśń Leczenia. Skończyłem grać, pojawił się nieprzyjemny pisk, niebo zaczęło migać, pokręcony utwór Szczęśliwego Sprzedawcy Masek przyśpieszył tempo, umacniając jedynie ten strach we mnie. Płomienie buchnęły na Linku i ten umarł. Te trzy figury dalej stały i patrzyły się, jak płonę podczas animacji śmierci. Nie wiem jak mam wam opisać jakie to było cholernie przerażające uczucie, musicie obejrzeć filmik jeśli chcecie zrozumieć co czułem. To samo przerażenie, które pozbawiło mnie snu dwa dni temu znów narastało, kiedy pojawił się tekst "Spotkał Cię okropny los, czyż nie?", po raz trzeci. Za tym musi się kryć jakieś głębsze znaczenie. Miałem trochę czasu do namysłu, kiedy to pojawił się krótki przerywnik filmowy, pojawiający się podczas przemiany w Zora. Teraz znalazłem się w Wielkiej Świątynnej Przystani. Byłem ciekawy, co tym razem gra miała w zanadrzu. Powoli udałem się na plażę, gdzie znalazłem Eponę. Dziwiłem się, czemu gra postanowiła umieścić ją tutaj. Czyżby sugerowała, iż Epona po prostu chciała się napoić? Nie mogąc zdjąć maski, domyśliłem się, że nie została tu umieszczona bym mógł jej dosiąść. Nagle uświadomiłem sobie, że Epona rżała, wyglądała, jakby próbowała pokazać mi jakiś określony odległy punkt. To było zwykłe przeczucie, impuls, ale automatycznie zanurkowałem w Wielkiej Przystani i zacząłem płynąć. Oczywiście – prawie to przeoczyłem – znalazłem coś na dnie oceanu; jedna ze statui, Elegia of Pustki. Podpłynąłem do niej, gdy nagle mój Zora zaczął odtwarzać animację topienia się, której nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem – to nawet nie ma sensu, bo Zora może oddychać pod wodą. Mój bohater utonął, zginął. Znów, statua to była jedyna rzecz, którą widziałem podczas mojej śmierci. Tym razem się nie odrodziłem, przeniosło mnie do menu, tak jakbym zresetował konsolę. BEN.wmv (06:23) BEN.wmv [[Plik:BEN.wmv|thumb|right|366 px]] Ekran z “Wciśnij start” znów widniał przed moimi oczami. Wiedziałem, że jedynym powodem, dla którego mnie tu umieścił, by zapewne nowy plik zapisu. Nie myliłem się. Nowy stan zapisu traktował o Benie. Teraz to ma sens, czemu statua pojawiła się, kiedy próbowałem pójść do Piorącej Sadzawki – gra musiała przewidzieć sposób, w który mógłbym uciec z czwartego dnia w Clock Town. Dwa pliki zapisu mówiły o jego losie Tak jak myślałem, Ben był martwy. Utonął. Oczywiście gra nie jest po mojej stronie - faszeruje mnie nowymi zapisami – chce, bym wciąż grał, bym szedł dalej, ale ja już skończyłem z tym cholerstwem. Nie ruszam więcej stanów zapisu. To już jest zbyt przerażające, nie wierzę w rzeczy paranormalne, ale kończą mi się wyjaśnienia. Dlaczego ktoś mógłby wysłać mi taką wiadomość? Nie rozumiem tego, to jest zbyt przerażające, by o tym myśleć. Filmik jest dla tych, którzy chcą to zobaczyć i przeanalizować (może jest jakaś zaszyfrowana wiadomość w tych bezsensownych dialogach czy coś symbolicznego, przez co wcześniej przeszedłem – jestem zbyt emocjonalnie i mentalnie zmęczony by się z tym pieprzyć). Post #3 (10 wrzesień, 2010) Wiem, że jest bardzo wcześnie, nie przespałem całej nocy, nie mogę spać. Nie obchodzi mnie to, czy ludzie to widzą, nie o to chodzi, chcę po prostu wyrzucić to z siebie. Teraz jednak straciłem wolę do tego, by nawet o tym mówić. Im mniej powiem, tym lepiej. Myślę, że filmik mówi sam za siebie. Zrobiłem to, co mi kazaliście, zagrałem pieśń Elegię Pustki w pierwszym miejscu, w którym się tylko pojawiłem po starcie gry, ale myślę, że to jest co gra lub Ben (Jezu Chryste, nie wierzę, że nawet rozważam tak absurdalną teorię, że niby On istnieje w grze) chciał, bym to zrobił. Prześladuje mnie, nie tylko w grze, jest też w moich snach. Wciąż go widzę, za moimi plecami, zwyczajnie wpatrującego się we mnie. Nie poszedłem na żadne lekcje, zostałem w moim pokoju z zamkniętymi oknami i zatrzaśniętymi drzwiami – w ten sposób wiem, że mnie nie obserwuje. Ale wciąż mnie ma, gdy gram, gdy gram wciąż może mnie widzieć. Gra mnie teraz przeraża. Za pierwszym razem mówił do mnie – nie tylko używając tekstu w grze – mówił do mnie. Rozmawiał ze mną. Ben się odnosił do mnie. To do mnie mówiło. Nie wiem co to oznacza. Nie wiem czego ode mnie chce. Nigdy tego nie chciałem, chcę wrócić do mojego starego życia. UTOPIONY.wmv (06:20) [[Plik:DROWNED.wmv|thumb|right|335 px]] DROWNED.wmv Te rzeczy nie zdarzają się ludziom mojego pokroju. Jestem tylko dzieciakiem, nawet nie dojrzałem do tego, by pić alkohol. To nie uczciwe, chcę do domu, chcę znów ujrzeć rodziców. Jestem tak daleko od domu będąc w tej szkole, chcę tylko znów przytulić mamę. Chcę zapomnieć o tej przerażającej, pustej twarzy statuy. Mój oryginalny zapis wrócił - ten sam, który wcześniej zniknął. Nie chcę już grać. Czuję, że stanie się coś złego, jeśli nie będę grał, ale to niemożliwe, to gra wideo – prześladuje mnie czy nie, nie może mnie zranić, co nie? Tak serio, nie może, no nie? To jest to, co wciąż sobie powtarzam. Kiedy o tym myślę już sam nie jestem pewien. Post #4 (12 wrzesień, 2010) Pozwólcie mi tylko sprostować parę rzeczy – wiem, że się martwicie, ale "jadusable" ma się dobrze. Skończył przeprowadzkę, powiedział, że wraca do domu. Olał ten semestr, nie jestem pewien, co się stało , mam parę teorii, ale wy pewnie wiecie na ten temat więcej. Jestem współlokatorem "jadusable'a" I rzeczywiście zauważyłem, że było z nim coś nie tak przez te ostatnie parę dni. Wciąż siedział w swoim pokoju, tracąc kontakt z dosłownie wszystkimi znajomymi, a jestem prawie pewny, że nie jadł niczego ciężkostrawnego. Po następnym dniu nie mogłem już tu zostać, więc pałętałem się u kolegi. Do pokoju wracałem tylko po parę mi potrzebnych rzeczy. Próbowałem z nim rozmawiać parę razy, ale za każdym razem przerywał rozmowę, kiedy pytałem o jego izolację, tak jakby coś go prześladowało. Wczoraj przyszedłem po swoją książkę z filozofii, wtedy do mnie podszedł. Wyglądał okropnie, miał ogromne wory pod oczami. Dał mi płytkę i jakieś specyficzne instrukcje. Powiedział, że miał do mnie jedną, ostatnią prośbę – w końcu wytłumaczył mi o co chodzi, dał mi info do konta na YouTube. Powiedział, że się stąd wynosi, że to go nakłaniało do ponownego grania, by zmieniać rzeczy, których nie powinien. Chciał, żebym też wrzucił wideo, by poinformować ludzi o tym, co się stało. Powiedziałem, że mógłby to przecież zrobić sam, ale odpowiedział tym dzikim wzrokiem, że nigdy więcej nie zajrzy do gry. To ostatnia rzecz, jaką powiedział, nawet się nie pożegnał, gdy rodzice po niego przyjechali. Nigdy nie poznałem jego rodziców. Szczerze, nie potrafię wam opowiedzieć o wszystkim, bo kiedy mówił, ciężko było go zrozumieć, a jego cholerny grymas mnie tylko rozkojarzył. Na płytce było wideo z ostatniej nocy, dokument tekstowy z jego loginem I hasłem do YouTube i trzeci dokument nazwany Prawda.txt które zawierały “jego notatki, które zrobił". Powiedział, że to bardzo wiele dla niego znaczy, bym podążał za jego instrukcjami. Normalnie nie pisałbym tego w ten sposób, z powodu jakiejś pieprzonej gry komputerowej, ale sposób, w jaki mówił i patrzył utwierdza mnie w tym, że to jest coś poważnego, a ja to uszanuję. Wideo dostałem już wczoraj. Po obejrzeniu go musiałem zobaczyć jego inne filmy na jego kanale YouTube, żeby coś z tego zrozumieć, ale nawet teraz jestem wciąż zmieszany. Wideo wypuszczę wieczorem, Prawda.txt wypuszczą 15 września, tak jak mnie prosił. Nie czytałem tego, zrobię to, kiedy to wszystko się ukaże, dla szacunku do kolegi. By odpowiedzieć już na wasze pytania, nie, nie dzwoniłem jeszcze do niego, zrobię to jutro, by sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Powinien być już w domu. Jadusable.wmv (07:41) [[Plik:Jadusable.wmv|thumb|right|335 px]] Jadusable.wmv O filmie: uciąłem tu moment do miejsca, kiedy wybrano plik "BEN", później zauważyłem, że jadusable zostawił ekran wybierania, bo gra co jakiś czas zmieniała pliki zapisu. Wybaczcie za to, ale ostatnie pliki były takie same, jak z końcówki wcześniejszego filmu (Link i BEN), żadnych różnic. Nie byłem tu, kiedy w to grał, ale wygląda na to, że na początku, kiedy się pierwszy raz odrodził, testował ekwipunek by zobaczyć, jakie ma przedmioty czy coś, bo zmieniły się od poprzedniego razu. To było po tym, kiedy pomyślałem, że gra stała się dla niego zbyt osobistą sprawą. Post #5 (15 wrzesień, 2010) Hej, z tej strony "Jadusable”. To jest ostatni raz, kiedy cokolwiek przeczytasz ode mnie, to jest mój ostatni podarunek dla ciebie – to są wszystkie notatki, jakie zrobiłem. Zanim je pokaże, chciałbym podziękować wam wszystkim za wysłuchanie mnie, to była dla mnie mocna opoka, by kontynuować to wszystko. Kiedy to czytacie, nie będzie mnie już w pobliżu, ale po obcowaniu z tą nienormalną grą całe cztery dni, zrozumiałem, kto tu z kim tak naprawdę gra. Mam nadzieję, że po przeczytaniu tego ta cała sytuacja się więcej nie powtórzy. Są rzeczy, z którymi nie mogłem się z tobą podzielić, które się działy, ale zaraz to wyjaśnię. Ben blokował moje jakiekolwiek poczynania, których dokonałem, bym wam nie przedstawił prawdy. Próbowałem, nawet użyć podtekstów, by was ostrzec. Oprócz chaosu, zawarłem także różne wskazówki w moich filmach. We wszystkich filmach nagranych w czwarty dzień, miałem Maskę Prawdy, wchodziłem w interakcję z Kamieniem Plotek, czy miałem Soczewkę Prawdy w ekwipunku, z jakiegoś powodu. Dla entuzjastów Zeldy wszystkie te symbole są znakami nadziei i prawdy, które pewnie już niektórzy z was rozpoznali. Gdy grałem z wczytanym zapisem “BEN”, kiedy ten wciąż mnie śledził, robiłem wszystko, co mogłoby się wydawać oczywistym, ale oprócz tego wysłałem wam tajną wiadomość – Nigdy nie nałożyłem Soczewki, czy Maski czy nawet nie odwiedziłem Kamienia. Podziałało, wideo zostało wrzucone na YouTube. Modliłem się, żeby ktoś to zauważył. Tagi też miały znaczenie, mam nadzieję, że się nimi zainteresowaliście. Były moimi małymi wiadomościami – niczym dużym, żeby Ben niczego nie podejrzewał – przez to, że Ben manipulował i zmieniał pliki, mam nadzieję, że widzieliście bliską prawdę do tego, co się stało na prawdę. Nie miałem pojęcia, czy rzeczywiście tak było. To długa lektura, nie mam czasu na przedstawianie dowodów, czy szlifowanie moich badań. Tu jest wszystko. --- 6 wrzesień, 2010 23:00 – Nie wierzę w to, co się stało, nie jestem pewien, czy to nie jakaś cholerna mistyfikacja, mimo całego strachu nie mogę wykazać niczego więcej niż ogromnego zaciekawienia. Kim lub czym jest statua? Mnóstwo pytań. Zaczynam ten dokument w formie “notatnika”, więc będę mógł wszystko analizować na bieżąco. Będę pisał co się dzieje, by następnie czytać to pod kątem analizy, czy to ma jakiś związek. 7 wrzesień, 2010 2:10 - (zrobiłem nowy wątek, możesz cofnąć i zobaczyć mój pierwszy post związany z filmikiem czwarty dzień.wmv) 4:23 – Nie mogę spać. Próbowałem, ale im bardziej próbuję tym staję się bardziej nerwowy. Po prostu czuję, że za każdym razem, kiedy zamykam oczy, ta statua pojawia się. 8:20 – Nie spałem w ogóle, chyba zwyczajnie zacznę dzień. Nie mam siły, żeby iść dziś na lekcje, pojadę znów do starca z kolegą Tylerem, w razie czego. 13:18- Znowu w domu. Starca nie było, naprawdę dziwne, że wyprowadził się następnego dnia, ale może tabliczka "Na Sprzedaż" była już wczoraj, tylko nie zauważyłem. Tyler chce wiedzieć, o co chodzi, ale nie powiedziałem mu. Idę coś zjeść, padam ze zmęczenia. 15:46 – Nie mogłem się skupić wracając z baru, w pewnym momencie widziałem statuę Elegii wpatrującą się we mnie gdzieś na uboczu. Teraz definitywnie, definitywnie potrzebuję snu. 17:00 – Nie myślę za bardzo o tym, czy ludzie mi uwierzą o tym wszystkim. Myślę, że wstawię nowego posta do Internetu. Myślę, że będzie to jakieś podsumowanie, te notki są zbyt sporadyczne. 18:00 – Podłączyłem nagrywarkę do komputera. Myślałem, że się zaciął, zaczął wydawać ten dziwny, pikający dźwięk, ale wydaje się, że teraz wszystko gra. Komputer nie może mnie teraz zawieść. 19:00 – Skończyłem wrzucać wideo. Jakość jest znacznie lepsza, niż myślałem, że będzie. Taa, zgaduję, że to jest naprawdę specjalna karta. Nigdy nie zdarzył mi się tak dobrze zgrany ekran. 19:45 – Wydawało mi się, że zobaczyłem pojawiającą się ikonę na pulpicie wyglądającą jak statua, na sekundę. Przestraszyłem się trochę. Po wrzuceniu muszę skasować ten filmik z pulpitu. 20:00 – Wrzucam wideo na swoje konto na YouTube. 20:03 – Nie pamiętam, żebym wrzucał video z gry "Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines" ostatniego roku. To prawdopodobnie konto, które dzieliłem z kolegą ostatniego lata. Mam nadzieję, że nie ma nic przeciwko temu, bym uploadował ten filmik. 20:55 - Wstawiam podsumowanie z Czwartego Dnia z linkiem na YouTube. Staram się nie zasnąć, ale jestem taaaaki zmęczony w tej chwili. 8 wrzesień, 2010 10:48 – Miałem sen o statui. Śniłem, że mnie goniła w moim śnie. Odwracałem się... ta okropna statua wpatrywała się we mnie tymi pustymi oczyma. W śnie pamiętam, że nazywałem to Ben, a nigdy wcześniej nie miałem snu, który mógłbym tak szczegółowo zapamiętać. 11:21 – Serio, już nie chcę w to grać. Chyba sprawdzę jeszcze raz, czy starzec jest u siebie. 13:35 – Nie było starca, ale miałem ciekawą konwersację z jego sąsiadem. Napiszę całe podsumowanie z grania dzisiejszej nocy, poczekam jeszcze trochę i wyszukam parę informacji o tym całym Benie. 14:45 – Miałem losowe, niewytłumaczalne bóle głowy, wciąż słysząc tą piosenkę. Jeszcze jest taka pora, że łatwo zachorować, muszę uważać. Z mojego organizmu zostanie kupa złomu przez te nieprzespane noce. 15:00 – 15:02 – Mój komputer.... tak po prostu... otworzył dokument tekstowy i napisał "Hej" oraz "www.cleverbot.com”. Co... do... kurwy... 15:46 – Wszedłem na stronę, to jest jeden z tych “botów czatowych”. Myślę, że po prostu wkleję wam tu całą konwersację: 9/8/10 Konwersacja User: Cześć? Cleverbot: Cześć. User: Kim jesteś i jak zdołałeś przejąć kontrolę nad moim komputerem? Cleverbot: Kim jestem? User: Racja, zapomniałem, jesteś botem. Cleverbot: Naprawdę tak myślisz? User: Słuchaj wiem, że ktokolwiek się pieprzy z moim komputerem może zobaczyć mój ekran monitora. Cleverbot: Racja. User: Taa, a ty jesteś pewnie jednym z TYCH dzieci, które myślą, że są kur** sprytne. Wiesz, że to jest nielegalne, nie/? Cleverbot: Naprawdę? User: Bez jaj. Jesteś zaznajomiony z "prawami prywatności?". Spierdalaj z mojego komputera, dzieciaku Cleverbot: Jestem twoim komputerem. User: Spoko historia. W każdym razie, dzwonię do DPS, wybrałeś zły czas, żeby ze mną kur** pogrywać. Cleverbot: Mam więc poczekać, aż włączysz grę? User: ...Co? Cleverbot: Grę. User: Majora's Mask? Cleverbot: Tak. User: Skąd o tym wiesz? Cleverbot: Stąd. User: Skąd dokładnie? Cleverbot: Ja to zrobiłem. User: Zrobiłeś co? Cleverbot: Grałem z tobą. User: Co do kur**/ Cleverbot: Byłeś wystraszony? User: Kim kur** jesteś Cleverbot: Ben. User: Statua? Jesteś w moim komputerze? Cleverbot: Tak. User: jak? Cleverbot: Podłączyłeś mnie. User: Jakim kur** cudem cię podłączyłem? Cleverbot: Kable. User: Jak? Cleverbot: Powiedz mi o sobie. User: Co? Cleverbot: Powiedz mi o sobie. User: O co ci chodzi? Cleverbot: Co cię naprawdę przeraża? User: Co do kurwy? Cleverbot: Odpowiedz. User: Nie Cleverbot: Odpowiedz. User: Do kur** nędzy, jakim cudem otworzyłeś to sam z siebie? Cleverbot: Jestem teraz twoim komputerem. User: Ile możesz kontrolować? Cleverbot: Wszystko. User: Czego ode mnie chcesz? Cleverbot: Zabawy. User: Utknąłeś tam. Możesz mnie zranić? Cleverbot: Ha User: ? Cleverbot: Idź grać. User: Nie, nie możesz mnie zranić. Cleverbot: Długo ci zajęło pisanie tego. User: Więc? Cleverbot: Nie jesteś pewien. User: Jeśli jesteś taki potężny, czemu używasz tak idiotycznej strony jak tej, żeby ze mną “czatować”? Cleverbot: Mało roboty. Nieźle rozbudowane. Zabawne. User: Zabawne? Cleverbot: Tak. Tradycyjnie. Lubię to. User: Myślisz, że to zabawne? Cleverbot: Śmieszne. User: A moje notatki? Cleverbot: Możesz je pisać. User: Czemu mi na to pozwalasz? Cleverbot: To zabawne widzieć, co o mnie myślisz. (okno się zamknęło) 15:50 – Co ja zrobiłem? Wprowadziłem go do mojego komputera. Kontynuuję to pisać, wpisywać podsumowania. Czuję, jakbym był więźniem w jedynym miejscu, w którym jestem bezpieczny. Nie mam pojęcia, nie wiem, czy mam halucynacje. Czuję, jakbym oszalał w tej chwili. Mogę to poczuć, patrzy na mnie, nawet, kiedy to piszę. Ben kontroluje wszystko w grze – bawi się ze mną, prowadzi jak owieczkę, ale po co? Co jest celem? Wiem, że Ben utonął, ale skąd te nawiedzenia? Co ja kur** robię, prawdopodobnie on może nawet to zobaczyć. 16:35 - (Wrzuciłem zagranie w BEN.wmv) 19:18 - BEN znów mnie zaprosił na Cleverbota. Powiedział, że jest mu przykro i chce być wolny, że mogę go uwolnić, że tak, jak wszedł do komputera, tak samo może wyjść, ale potrzebuje mojej pomocy. Powiedział, że jestem specjalny, bo mogę mu pomóc. Pierwsza, miła rzecz, którą powiedział. Obiecał, że zostawi mnie w spokoju, jeśli to zrobię. Obiecał. Nie wiem, co mam myśleć, jak mogę niby zaufać tej rzeczy? 19:20 – Boję się, powiedział, że tylko się ze mną bawił. To jest raczej jakaś popierdolona wersja zabawy. Powiedział, że gra skończona. Chciałbym, żeby to był koniec. Powiedział, że chciałby być wolny, że jest uwięziony w cartridge i komputerze, I że chce być uwolniony. Nie chcę się z tym pierdolić, nie wiem, jak długo wytrzymam to prześladowanie. To obserwuje mój każdy ruch, przez każde, zamknięte drzwi, nie mam już prywatności. Wie o wszystkim, co było na moim komputerze. Powiedział, że może zrobić mi okropne rzeczy, ale nie musi, więc powinienem mu zaufać. 20:01 - Coś mi mówi, że w coś gram, dokładnie jak w grze. 20:29 - BEN znów mnie zaprosił na Cleverbota. Zignorowałem to i wziąłem prysznic Kiedy podszedłem do laptopa, przywitał mnie obrazek Statuy Elegii patrzącej się na mnie z tymi martwymi oczyma. Nie chcę już z nim rozmawiać. 21:44 - Pierdol się Ben nie rozmawiam z tobą 21:56 - Pierdol się Ben nie rozmawiam z tobą 22:06 - PIERDOL SIĘ BEN NIE ROZMAWIAM Z TOBĄ 22:12 - PIERDOL SIĘ BEN NIE ROZMAWIAM Z TOBĄ 22:45 - To już ponad półtorej i godziny, kiedy już wiadomość się nie pojawia. Ben przestał. Zaczynam się przekonywać, że nie panuje tylko nad grą/komputerem, zaczynam coś czuć. Ciężko to wytłumaczyć, nigdy nie byłem dobry w tych sprawach duchowych, ale jest coś innego w aurze w moim pokoju. 22:42 - Zaczynam losowo widzieć statuę Elegii, kiedy szukam czegoś na necie w miejscach, gdzie nie powinien się pojawiać. Miejscach, w których nie powinien być - przewijam stronę na dołu i nagle pojawia się zdjęcie statuy Elegii. Zawsze Elegii. Nie wiem, jak wiele jeszcze zniosę. 9 września, 2010 12:35 - Moje najgorsze obawy się spełniły - Ben zatuszował fragment BEN.wmv. Spojrzałem na podsumowanie utworzone na różnych forach z BEN.wmv, na niektórych z nich usunął posty lub zmieniał fragmenty. Nie ma dowodów, że Ben istnieje poza grą. Nie ma dowodów, że Księżycowe Dzieci istnieją poza grą. Jak mógł tak szybko usunąć posty, kiedy ja niczego nawet nie zauważyłem? Doszło do mnie, że może ja tylko pisałem te posty, a w prawdzie Ben je wszystkie cenzurował i udostępniał. Spytam go, czemu to robił. 12:50 - Nie odpowiada na Cleverbocie. Dostaję tylko takie odpowiedzi, jakie normalnie się dostaje od bota. 1:24 - Ben się chyba na mnie gniewa 10:43 - Księżycowe Dzieci pojawiły się w moim ostatnim śnie, zdjęli swoje maski, by pokazać swoje okropne, zdeformowane twarze – robaki wychodziły z pustych, czarnych dziur w miejscach, gdzie powinny być oczy, żółty uśmiech, który stawał się coraz większy z każdym momentem, kiedy się do mnie przybliżali. Powiedzieli, że chcą się zabawić. Próbowałem uciec – ale ich czwórka przetrzymała mnie przy ziemi z zadziwiającą siłą. Nad nimi stał Szczęśliwy Sprzedawca Masek mówiący, że ma nową maskę, którą chciałby mi ofiarować. Wraz z jego ślamazarnymi ruchami przypominające te z gry, wyjął model maski kogoś, kogo nie mogłem rozpoznać - młodo wyglądająca twarz – dał ją Księżycowemu Dziecku. Podśmiechując, nakierował ją na moją twarz; Mieli okropne, zniszczone ciała podskakujące ku dołu i górze. Dwóch z nich przetrzymało mnie, kiedy to dwaj pozostali powoli nakładali maskę na moją twarz. Moje drgawki się i krzyki spowodowały u Sprzedawcy zmianę ekspresji na twarzy w najbardziej przerażający uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem. Sporadycznie chodził dookoła, śledząc procedurę jak zaciekawiony lekarz. Próbowałem się wyzwolić, bez skutku. Moje oczy zwróciły się ku tyle głowy z powodu wielkiego bólu. To było tak realne, nie mogłem się obudzić. Nie mogłem się obudzić nie ważne jak bardzo próbowałem, nie mogłem się obudzić. Gdy maska przetopiła się przez moją skórę i mięśnie, zaczęli związywać razem moje nogi, później ręce. Przerażające uczucie przekłuwania nogi na wylot, rozrywając moje ścięgno Achillesa i zawiązywania jej z innymi kończynami przeszło przez moje całe ciało. Próbowałem krzyczeć, ale maska była tak ciasno przywiązana do mojej twarzy, niczym moja nowa twarz… a ta nowa twarz nie miała ust. Nie wydałem z siebie dźwięku. Mówiłem sobie w myślach, że tylko śnię, wciąż i wciąż to powtarzałem, aż w końcu Księżycowe Dzieci przestały i spojrzały na mnie. Po prostu się wpatrywali. Szczęśliwy Sprzedawca Masek powoli się do mnie przybliżał wpatrując się we mnie, był już przed moją twarzą, zachichotał i zwyczajnie powiedział " Spotkał Cię okropny los, czyż nie?”. Nie mogłem się obudzić. Nie mogłem się obudzić. Nie pozwoliliby mi wstać zanim nie zmieniliby mnie w następną statuę Elegii. Obudziłem się zdyszany, płakałem I trzęsłem się. Natychmiast podbiegłem do komputera po Bena. 9/9/10 Konwersacja 1 User: Odpowiedz mi, Ben. Cleverbot: Witaj z powrotem User: Jaki jest cel tego wszystkiego, DLACZEGO? Cleverbot: Bawi mnie to. User: Jak? Cleverbot: Fajnie się gra, zabawnie tobą się bawić, sprawić, byś czuł się bezpiecznie. User: ... Cleverbot: Zastanawia mnie, jak byś zareagował. User: na co? Cleverbot: Gdybym się nie odkrył i pozostał w ukryciu, jedynie robiąc małe rzeczy, bawiąc się z tobą. Zamknąć ci okno, wyłączyć komputer, poruszyć myszką. Małe rzeczy. Sprawić, byś myślał, czy tu rzeczywiście jestem, dając ci jedynie małe wskazówki, że tak. Cleverbot: Z tobą chciałem zrobić nieco coś innego. User: robiłeś już to wcześniej? Cleverbot: Tak. I będę to kontynuował. User: Z kim? Benem? Cleverbot: Hmm. User: Znałeś Bena? Cleverbot: Nie powiem ci. User: Jak zginął Ben? Cleverbot: Wiesz. User: Ale jak utonął? Cleverbot: Nie powiem ci tego. User: Dlaczego? Cleverbot: To jest zarezerwowane dla innego. User: Kogo? Cleverbot: Innego, kto spyta. User: kiedy Cleverbot: Później. (okno się zamknęło) Zaczynam myśleć, że może ta "rzecz" nie jest Benem. W jego sadystycznej naturze nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby zabrał imię mu po tym, kiedy go zabił. 24:04 - Mój pokój znów jest jakiś dziwny. Jest tu coś... gdzieś jest.. Czuję się nieswojo, jakby coś próbowało mnie dosięgnąć i złapać, ale nie wiem dokładnie gdzie to jest. 24:46 - Ben chyba już nie chce już ze mną grać. Zagram jeszcze raz, znów zagram w tą grę. Ben, widzisz to? Znowu zagram w tą grę, tylko proszę, przestań już proszę proszę 13:41 - Szaleję, kiedy próbuję odróżnić prawdę od fikcji. Albo Ben robi jakieś sztuczki, albo to wszystko jest rzeczywiste. Czy Ben generuje te odpowiedzi, czy ludzie je odpisują? Czy ja widziałem migający obraz, czy to tylko moja wyobraźnia? Wyobraź sobie poleganie na Internecie i swoich oczach przez całe życie, a potem zostanie ślepym – nie możesz już na tym polegać, musisz wszystko zgadywać. Na krótką chwilę spoglądam na odpowiedzi do wideo, ludzie odpisywali, że to wygląda na sfałszowane, przerobione Photoshopem czy cokolwiek – i nie mam pojęcia, czy Ben miał z tym cokolwiek wspólnego. Albo te wszystkie odpowiedzi są wygenerowane przez Bena, żebym tylko się zniechęcał – Widzisz, jestem kur** więźniem tych wiecznie ryjących banię przypuszczeń. To jest coś, co osiada na mojej psychice i sprowadza mnie do krawędzi. Kiedy to piszę, nie wiem, czy kogokolwiek to obchodzi tak bardzo jak mi się wydaje – po prostu kolejna sztuczka. Czy ten cały dokument w ogóle istnieje? Czy ja nic nie piszę? 9/9/10 Konwersacja 2 User: O co chodzi? Jaki jest cel grania? Mam dość kiedy robię cokolwiek Cleverbot: Masz dość, bo nie potrafisz odkryć mojego sekretu. User: Czego? Cleverbot: Tematu. User: O CZYM TY kur** MÓWISZ Cleverbot: Piękno znajduje się w prześladowaniu ciebie (okno się zamknęło) 16:09 – Ben, chce, żebym zagrał. Mówi, że ma coś bardzo ważnego do pokazania. 16:23 - (Wrzucenie pliku z gry UTOPIONY.wmv) 21:09 - (Wrzucenie pliku z gry DZIECI.wmv) 10 września, 2010 11:52 - Plik UTOPIONY.wmv był już kiedy wstałem. Pamiętam, że o tym pisałem, ale nie pamiętam, żebym o tym stworzył post. Ocenzurował to, nie ma już wzmianki o starcu. Nie mam już głosu. Piszę jedynie to, co on chce, żebym napisał, jestem jego maską, która go wyraża, gdy on kłamie. 11:55 – Jest całe podsumowanie z wideo, którego nie pamiętam, żebym je tak robił. Kiedy czytam to podsumowanie, to brzmi inaczej – chodzi o sen sprzed dwóch nocy, który wygląda na bardziej sadystyczny – te Księżycowe Dzieci, znaczą coś więcej, jakby były innym wcieleniem Bena. Zdarzyło się coś ostatniej nocy, czego nie pamiętam. Piszę właśnie czwarte podsumowanie na fora. Cień mojego krzesła ruszył się. 12:00 - Ben nie pozwala mi zobaczyć YouTube. Mogę odwiedzać wszystkie strony, ale za każdym razem wyłącza mi okno, kiedy wchodzę na YouTube. Czemu? 14:02 – Czuję, że powietrze staje się cięższe, chyba nie jestem tu sam. Czymkolwiek jest ta "aura", teraz staje się bardziej gwałtowna 14:44 – Próbuję się skontaktować z Benem na Cleverbocie, nie odpowiada. Tylko zwykłe AI 15:51 – Moje uszy mnie nie zwodzą, słyszę Pieśń Leczenia. Wciąż ją słyszę... 16:23 – Jestem w dobrym nastroju, wcześniej myślałem, że to zbyt dziwne. Otworzyłem okno I trzy piętra niżej na parterze widziałem starca. Jestem w całkowicie dobrym nastroju. Ten sam starzec. Po prostu wpatrywał się w moje okno. Kiedy jakiś student go zauważał, nie zwracał na niego wielkiej uwagi. --- Tu się kończą moje notatki. Wyszedłem z pokoju, wziąłem ze sobą cartridge. Nie chcę pisać szczegółów dotyczących tego, co się stało. Minęły dwa dni od tego zdarzenia. To moje ostatnie podsumowanie z ostatniego video - Matt.wmv. Ostatnie video, które zrobiłem, Matt.wmv, zaczynało się normalnie. Odrodziłem się w Clock Town jak zwykle, wyglądało na to, że nic tu nie ma. Zdeterminowany zagrałem Przysięgę Pokoju na szczycie Wieży Zegarowej w czwarty dzień, przygotowywałem się. Przyśpieszyłem czas do ostatniego dnia, doszedłem do obserwatorium. Gdy dotarłem do pokoju z teleskopem i podszedłem do astronoma dowiedziałem się, że nie mogę skorzystać z teleskopu. Powiedział mi, że to by było oszustwo i że powinienem trzymać się zasad. Gra nie pozwalała mi zastosować błędu czwartego dnia, nie ważne jak bardzo próbowałem. Próbowałem jeszcze parę razy, ale to była strata czasu. Gra stała się bardziej agresywna. Powiedziała, że mam się udać do Kanionu Ikana, gdzie się kończy gra, że wtedy przestałaby mnie prześladować. Chciałem już skończyć ten koszmar, zagrałem Podniebną Pieśń, wtedy się tam pojawiłem. Powiedziano mi, żebym sprawdził ekwipunek, że znajdę odpowiedź na koniec gry. Sprawdziłem i zauważyłem, że brakowało jednej piosenki - Elegii Pustki. Oczywiście, gdy już tu trafiłem i nauczyłem się pieśnii, wydawało mi się, że ostatnią rzeczą, jaką TO będzie potrzebowało to zabawa Bena ze mną. Ben jest manipulatorem; próbuje zwodzić ofiarę w pozory bezpieczeństwa i sprawia, że stracisz uwagę i wpadniesz w pułapkę jak motyl w pajęczą sieć, żywi się tym. Jestem niczym innym jak jego lalką, bawi go sprawdzanie ludzkich emocji przez robienie różnych rzeczy. Są wciąż rzeczy, które nie mają sensu, ale nigdy nie byłem dobry w rozwiązywaniu tego typu rzeczy, zanadto mój stan psychiczny nie jest za dobry, daję wam wszystkie puzzle do przeanalizowania i ułożenia razem bez żadnych luk. Piszę te "przemyślenia" na komputerze w bibliotece, wysłałem emailem do siebie notatki, które przetrzymywałem na “zainfekowanym” komputerze z ostatnich czterech dni. Teraz skombinuję to wszystko na tym bezpiecznym, publicznym komputerze w jeden dokument tekstowy - nie ma szans, że Ben to zauważy. Nie miałem żadnych problemów z Benem, kiedy byłem na swoim komputerze i próbowałem wysłać wiadomość e-mail do siebie – byłem naprzeciw kur** niego. Nie ma pojęcia, co właśnie mi pozwolił zrobić. Nie miałem także problemów z otworzeniem pliku .txt z mojego “zainfekowanego” komputera na emailu. Nie wiem jak Wam to opisać jakie to uczucie w końcu móc wszystko wyznać w tym poście. Koszmar się kończy w tym miejscu. Pamiętajcie, Nie ściągajcie ŻADNYCH moich filmików albo niczego o moich filmach – przez wideo/audio z YouTube, nie róbcie zrzutów ekranu, niczego. Nie wiem, w jaki sposób może się przemieszczać, ale na pewno wiem, że przez oglądanie/czytanie mojego tekstu nie da rady, inaczej nie potrzebował mojej pomocy, ale radzę, byś nie brał nic, co jest strumieniowane online na swój komputer. To mój ostatni post, umieszczam to tu, na forum, dla świata. Jeśli zobaczycie jakiekolwiek następne posty ode mnie po dzisiejszej dacie – 12 wrzesień – i po następującym czasie - 12:08 – ZIGNORUJCIE je. To już zostało udowodnione, że Ben może manipulować moimi kontami i komputerem. I tak jak powiedziałem, nie mam pojęcia, jak to się może przemieszczać, ale zrobi wszystko, żeby się uwolnić. Jest zdesperowany. Dla Waszego bezpieczeństwa, lepiej o mnie zapomnijcie. Proszę. Już to mówiłem, ale również nie ściągajcie stąd ŻADNYCH plików obrazów które mogłem tu zostawić - jakichkolwiek plików, dosłownie NICZEGO. Ten piąty będzie moim ostatni dniem, spalę cartridge, a potem wrócę i zniszczę laptop. Znów, nawet jeśli Was nie znam, ta sprawa trochę mnie gryzie. W tym semestrze naprawdę nie miałem żadnych znajomych, a raczej, przestałem na nich zwracać uwagę. Wolny.wmv (00:18) [[Plik:Free.wmv|thumb|right|335 px]] Free.wmv Choć myślę, że to moja głupota, bo ja, geniusz, wybrałem życie samotnika. Wydaje mi się, że jeśli ktoś odciągnąłby mnie od tej gry zanim dałem się w to aż tak wplątać, uratowałby mi życie. Cóż, po prostu się cieszę, że to się mi przytrafiło, teraz mogę was ostrzec i Ben zginie. Na koniec, dzięki za poświęcenie czasu na przeczytanie mojej historii, być może nawet mi nie wierząc. Nie musicie mi wierzyć – naprawdę, nie powinniście. Wasz ciągły odzew przez ten cały czas pomagał mi dążyć do rozwiązania sprawy. Teraz jestem od tego całkowicie wolny. Dziękuję jeszcze raz, Jadusable ...Nie powinieneś był tego robić, Matt. Nie powinieneś był... ---- Tłumacz: Dejmiv en:BEN Drowned es:Ben Drowned it:Ben drowned de:Ben Drowned Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Dziwne pliki Kategoria:Klasyczne Creepypasty